Teridax
(dawniej)|| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej)| makuta_tools= (dawniej), (jako Maxilos), (jako Maxilos)| makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Te-ri-daks| prod_number=8593| }} Teridax, Makuta z Metru Nui, znany też jako The Makuta lub Makuta, był niezwykle potężnym Makutą, dawnym liderem i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Z sukcesem zaaranżował mistrzowski plan obalenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui, i przejęcia kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Biografia Pre-Metru Nui Około 100.000 lat temu, Teridax został przywołany do życia przez Mata Nui przy użyciu substancji znanej jako Antidermis na wyspie w południowym łańcuchu z Wszechświata Matoran. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni Makuta był członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji której zadaniem było utrzymanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Mata Nui. Teridax został jednym z najbardziej zaufanych poruczników przywódcy Bractwa Makuty. Stworzył wiele ras Rahi, a jednym z nich było Wodne Widmo. Gdy Liga Sześciu Królestw próbowała podbić Wszechświat Matoran, Teridax założył potężną armię składającą się z Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahkshi i Rahi, aby zapobiec realizacji tego celu. Następnie rozpoczął walkę powstałych armii z Barraki i pokonał ich atakując z zasadzki. Po bitwie Teridax spotkał się z Barraki. Barraki zaoferowali pomoc w postaci swych wojsk Bractwu w obaleniu Mata Nui. Teridax zignorował ich propozycję, i przygotował się do wykonania wyroku, jednak Botar przybył, i teleportował się z Barraki do Otchłani. Wojska Barraki szybko poległy, ze względu na brak przywództwa. Jednak Teridax pod wpływem pomysłu Barraki obalenia Mata Nui'ego zaczął rozmyślać nad uzurpacją Wielkiego Ducha. Gdy wybuchła Wojna Domowa Matoran, Teridax został zobowiązany do zakończenia matorańskich walk. Widząc wojnę, jako okazję do pokazania jak Makuta mogą nałożyć porządek, zakończył wojnę przez zamknięcie wojsk przeciwnika w Archiwach i uwolnieniu eksponatów. W celu uniknięcia kolejnych konfliktów, Miserix przydzielił innych Makuta do ochrony różnych regionów Wszechświata Matoran, a Teridax, w nagrodę za zakończenie wojny, został przydzielony do Metru Nui. Wkrótce potem, Mutran dowiedział się od Tren Kroma jak funkcjonuje Wszechświat Matoran i jak obalić Mata Nui'ego. Mutran podzielił się tą wiedzą z Teridaxem, który słuchał w ciszy. Wkrótce potem, Teridax zwołał zebranie i ogłosił plan obalenia Mata Nui'ego zgromadzonym Makuta. Miserix, obawiając się, że Teridax chce przejąć władzę nad Bractwem, zaatakował, zmuszając Teridaxa do walki. Ostatecznie Teridax wyszedł zwycięsko, a reszta Makuta go poparła. Teridax ogłosił się przywódcą Bractwa i kazał Krice oraz Spiriahowi zabić Miserixa. Również zwolennicy Miserixa byli ścigani przez Icaraxa i Gorast. Bractwo stało się złe i zaczęło zniewalać Matoran. Wkrótce potem, Makuta ewoluowali z normalnych istot biomechanicznych do zielono-czarnej substancji, nazwanej później Antydermis. Teridax, korzystając ze zmiany, nakazał ściągnąć Duchy Nynrah, żeby ulepszyli pancerze wszystkich Makuta, dzięki czemu lepiej nadawałby się do nowej formy. Także sześciu Toa Hagah zostało wyznaczonych do ochrony Teridaxa i reszty Bractwa. Ostatecznie, do Bractwa dotarły plotki mówiące o utworzeniu Maski Światła na Artakhce. Ponieważ moc światła była druzgocąca dla mrocznych Makuta, Teridax wiedział, że muszą najechać na Artakhę i ukraść maskę. Chciał operacji kilku Rahkshi, ale Makuta Kojol najechał na Artakhę z całym batalionem. Kojol zdobył Avohkii i pomimo nieposłuszeństwa Teridax go pochwalił. Później Kojol i wszyscy, którzy znali położenie Artakhi zostali zlikwidowani, więc Bractwo nigdy więcej nie mogło odnaleźć wyspy. Ponadto, przywódca Toa Hagah, Toa Norik odkrył, że Bractwo ukradło Avohkii i Hagah zbuntowali się przeciw Teridaxowi i jego Bractwu. W następstwie konfliktu, pokonali dużą część armii Bractwa oraz zabrali Maskę Światła. Teridax walczył z nimi do samego końca, jednak został ranny i zmuszony do odwrotu. Ostatecznie Toa Hagah zostali zmutowani przez Roodakę do Rahaga, jednak uciekli z cenną Kanohi. Ponieważ kilku Mrocznych Łowców pilnowało bazy podczas inwazji Toa Hagah, Teridax chciał ich egzekucji. The Shadowed One odmówił tego wyrokowi i Mroczni Łowcy zostali usunięci z Destralu. Wkrótce po buncie Toa Hagah, Teridax uderzył na Mata Nui'ego, infekując Wielkiego Ducha wyspecjalizowanym wirusem. Metru Nui Teridax następnie rozpoczął swój spisek mający na celu zawładnięcie Matoranami z Metru Nui, uniemożliwiając tym obudzenie Mata Nui. Przed inwazją miasta, stworzył roślinę, żeby złapać Matoran w jej pnącza. Nazwał ją Karzahni, po starożytnej istocie. Roślina była zbyt nieposłuszna, więc Teridax ją porzucił. Później stworzył Morbuzakha, podobną roślinę, dla swojego zabójczego spisku. Rozpoczął swoje początkowe przejęcia przez schwytanie przywódcy miasta, Turagi Dumy, i umieszczenia go w Kuli Matoran, zmuszając Turaga do głębokiego snu. Używając mocy zmiennokształtności, Teridax zmienił się w Dumę, użył Nivawka jako zwierzaka domowego, który został szpiegiem Makuty. Po tym, zatrudnił 3 Mrocznych Łowców, Nidhiki, Krekkę i Eliminatora. Nidhiki i Krekka zostali wyznaczeni do patrolowania miasta, a Eliminator stacjonował poza nim. Teridax wysłał większość Toa na misje pozamiejskie, gdzie byli likwidowanie przez Eliminatora. Na straży miasta zostawił tylko Toa Lhikana. Nadal udając Turagę Dumę, Teridax kazał Vakamie zrobić Maskę Czasu (dla siebie). Makuta uknuł, żeby zamknąć wszystkich Matoran w kapsułach. Ich wspomnienia i siły zostałyby powoli usuwane przez kilka lat, więc Teridax planował użyć Vahi, żeby przyspieszyć cały proces. Gdy Matoranie się zbudzą, sami uznają go za ratownika i władcę. Teridax dowiedział się, że Lhikan coraz bardziej go podejrzewa i że chce stworzyć więcej Toa. Kazał Nidhice i Krecce zmanipulować jego umysłem tak, żeby wybrał 6 "złych" Matoran na Toa. Teridax nie wiedział, że Mata Nui zmienił gwiazdy, żeby Lhikan wybrał właściwych Matoran, a także zasiał w głowie Lhikana ich imiona: Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Nuju i Whenua.thumb|Teridax ściąga maskę Turagi Dume. Teridax wierząc, że ma pod kontrolą Toa, wypuścił roślinę Morbuzakh w Wielkim Piecu w Ta-Metru. Celem rośliny było zagonienie wszystkich Matoran do Koloseum, w którym Vahki mogły ich pochwycić. Teridax powiedział również, że Mroczni Łowcy złapali Lihkana, ale nie powiedział, że wcześniej Matoranie dostali Kamienie Toa. Następnie przez Nivawka szpiegował Toa Metru. Teridax dowiedział się, że Toa planują zebrać Wielkie Dyski i pokonać Morbuzakh, i żeby ich zatrzymać powiedział Nidhiki i Krecce, żeby zebrali Dyski zanim Toa uda się to zrobić. Nie udało im się to. Toa udało się zebrać Dyski i pokonać Morbuzakha. Pomimo tego niepowodzenia, przywódca Bractwa Makuty dostosował się i nakazał Matoranom zgłosić do Koloseum, w którym wykorzystał Vahki, aby ich schwytać. Następnie Toa Metru przybyli do Koloseum by dać "Turadze Dumie" Wielkie Dyski jako prezent. Teridax odrzucił prezen i ogłosił, że to Toa schwytali Lihkana. Udało mu się złapać trzech Toa: Onewę, Whenuę i Nuju, ale reszta uciekła. Wysłał za nimi Vahki, a także Nidhikiego i Krekkę. Pomimo, że Toa byli na wolności, Teridax dalej kontynuował swój plan. Wysłał Matoranom wiadomość, żeby zebrali się w Koloseum. Tam Vahki zamknęły ich w Sferach Matoran. Wkrótce po uwięzieniu Matoran, wszyscy Toa i Turaga Lhikan przybyli na miejsce. Wtedy to Teridax objawił im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Następnie rozpoczął Wielki Kataklizm, który zrodził wiele problemów we Wszechświecie Matoran, w tym też w śnie Mata Nui'ego. Podczas gdy Toa uciekali, Teridax wchłonął Nidhiki, Krekkę i Nivawka, niszcząc ich wole i używając ich ciał jako paliwa do własnej transformacji. Podczas gdy on ich wchłaniał, Toa Metru zabrali sześć Kapsuł Matoran i opuścili Metru Nui w Transporterach Vahki. thumb|Teridax uwięziony przez Toa MetruTeridax stworzył sobie skrzydła i wziął udział w walce z Toa pod Wielką Barierą. Stał wysoko na szczycie skały i tworzył duże filary Protodermis próbójąc zatrzymać Toa. Nuju użył jego Kanohi Matatu, aby podnieść go do miejsca gdzie Teridax czekał. Tam wyjął ukończone Kanohi Vahi. Będąc pod wrażeniem, Teridax zaoferował Toa szansę dołączenia do Bractwa, ale Vakama odmówił, więc Teridax wyzwolił Mroczną Rękę, próbując zniszczyć Vakamę, ale Vakama aktywował Maskę Czasu. Nie potrafiąc kontrolować Vahi, Vakama nie mógł powstrzymać nadchodzącej Ręki Cienia, zmuszając Lhikana do interwencji. Mroczna Ręka wchłonęła tarczę Lhikana, a mroczna energia emitująca z Teridaxa zabiła Turagę. Gdy Vakama żałował Lhikana, Teridax przejął Vahi, którą upuścił Vakama. Zanim Makuta mógł z niej skorzystać, Vakama wytrącił Kanohi z rąk Władcy Bractwa Makuta, a Vahi spadła do morza. Wściekły, Teridax wystrzelił Rękę Mroku w Vakamę, po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że Vakama opanował jego Kanohi Huna, która pozwalała mu stawać się niewidzialnym. Teridax atakował niewidzialnego Vakamę niszcząc filary Protodermis, aż zchwycił zbyt duży filar. Teridax nie zdążył zareagować i filar przybił Makutę do ściany skalnej. Zanim zszedł, pozostali Toa zjednoczeni z Vakamą, połączyli Moce i zapieczętowali Pana Mroku w Elementarnym Protodermis . Wiedząc, że mógł się uwolnić tylko za pomocą tych samych Mocy Elementarnych, Teridax wezwał telepatycznie Roodakę, wicekrólową Hord Visoraków i Sidoraka, króla Visoraków. Kazał im przejąć kontrolę nad Metru Nui, i zgodnie z instrukcjami, Roodaka w tajemnicy wycięła kawałek Więzienia Makuty. Następnie umieściła go w swojej zbroi nad Heartlight. Tymczasem Toa wrócli do Metru Nui, aby uratować resztę Matoran, ale zamiast tego trafili do niewoli zostali zmutowani w Toa Hordika przez Jad Hordika. Roodace udało się przekonać Vakamę, aby dołączył do niej i przekonał Sidoraka do przekazania mu dowództwa nad Hordami Visoraków. Inni Toa, z Keetongu i Rahaga, zaatakowali Koloseum w próbie ratowania Vakamy. W walce z tym związanej Sidorak został zabity przez Keetongu. Bitwa skończyła się, gdy nagle wielki Kahgarak, dosiadany przez Roodakę, wystrzelił Rhotuka. Vakama przywlókł Matau, z którym walczył przez cały czas, do Roodaki. Podążając za Matau, inni Hordika wystrzelili elementarne Rhotuka w Roodakę, która po prostu ich wyśmiała, Vakama jednak potwierdził swoją lojalność wobec przyjaciół i strzelił jego elementarne Rhotuka , co sprawiło, że Roodaka zemdlała. Wszystkie Rhotuka jednak skontaktowały się z kryształem, a Teridax został uwolniony. Potem wykorzystał swoje moce, aby teleportować Roodakę w bezpieczne miejsce. Keetongu, uznając Toa za godnych jego daru, uzdrowił Toa z Jadu. Później Toa opuścili wyspę z pozostałymi Matoranami. Z Matoran poszedł i Visoraków rozproszeniu, Teridax nie pozostał tylko jeden element w lewo, aby podjąć z Metru Nui, i to było Vahi. Szukał na Great Barrier, ale zamiast znaleźć nieprzytomny Vakama. Zdecydował się stworzyć iluzję około Vakama oszukać go do ujawnienia Vahi. Złudzenie zawarte Vakama jako Matoran i Toa, którzy znali miejscach Wielkiej dysków jako Toa. Teridax również przebrał się za Turaga Lhikan i nabrać Vakama do połączenia sił z Boggarak, które pojawiły się w Nokama. Vakama w końcu udało się baza Teridax w Po-Metru gdzie Vakama miał wizję Krakua, przyszły Toa Sonics. Wizja ta przekonała go, że był w iluzji i gdy Teridax przybył jako Lhikana, strzelił dysk Kanoka w Nokama, kończąc zaklęcia. Teridax dowiedział się, że Mask of Time została wydana przez Voporak, który pracował dla Dark Hunters. Makuta i Toa zawarł sojusz, aby zapisać Vahi, dopóki nie został z rąk Dark Hunters. Czyli o TSO, Dark Hunter lidera, który przybył do Metru Nui do zbadania zanik Nidhiki i Krekka, starali się odzyskać Vahi od niego. A Vakama wszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni do walki z ochroniarzem TSO na,, Sentrakh Teridax walczył Keetongu, który wyczuł jego obecność i przyszli po nim, aby zniszczyć go. Potężny Rahi nie był w stanie pokonać Teridax, a to zostało zabitych przez niego miał bitwy Vakama nie spowodowało eksplozję, która zapukała Teridax hotelu. Teridax wkrótce miał inne sprawy do czynienia z, TSO przybył z Vahi i Voporak. Dwóch dyktatorów twierdził, a Vakama skorzystało z wrogości między nimi zauważyć nowy wygląd Teridax do TSO. Uznając części Nidhiki i Krekka w Teridax, TSO wojnę Bractwo Makuty w rewanżu. W walce z nim związanej, TSO używany oku belki zerwać skrzydeł od ciała Teridax's. Przywódca Bractwa Makuta niepełnosprawnych Voporak, które czynią go nieprzytomnego poprzez uduszenie, a następnie pokonani TSO i rzucił go na Voporak, zmuszając go do życia w szybkim tempie. Podczas bitwy, Vakama ukradł Vahi i poleciał do ruiny wielkiego pieca z wykorzystaniem jego orbitę dysku. Teridax otwarty prowadzenia i ostatecznie dogonił Toa Ognia. Vakama zagroził, że zniszczy Vahi chyba że Teridax zgodził się na przyznanie mu urlopu Vahi, a nie atak Matoran. Jeśli Vahi został zniszczony, cały czas się skończy, pozostawiając Teridax nie ma wyboru i zgadza się opuścić Matoran tylko przez rok. Dwóch zgodziła się na porozumienie, a Teridax teleportowany Vakama na wyspę Mata Nui. Teridax, mając umysł Vakama skanowane w czasie konfliktu, udał się na miejsce bitwy Toa z Mavrah, Matoran i windykacji Sphere stracili. Matoranie wewnątrz, Ahkmou, szybko obudził, a Teridax wykonane opowieść o oszustwa i kłamstwa, z Toa, zdobywając Matoran jako sojusznika. Wkrótce potem Teridax stanął do pojedynku z Icarax'em, który chciał się zbuntować przeciwko władcy Bractwa i przejąć Wszechświat Matoran sposobem militarnym. Teridax pozwolił Icarax'owi zyskać przewagę, jednak potem Icarax stał się zbyt wyczerpany, aby kontynuować. Teridax w odwecie wysłał wojska Icarax'a (Kraby Manas) przeciwko niemu, a następnie zaatakował zaciekle. Po bitwie, Teridax pozwolił Icarax'owi żyć, bo nadal "potrzebował" jego umiejętności, a następnie powrócił do Mangai poczekać na przybycie Toa Mata. Mata Nui thumb|Makuta i Rahkshi Makuta dotrzymał słowa. Czekał jeden rok zanim zaatakował Matoran. Podróżując na Mata Nui stwierdził że, że Toa Metru oddali swoje moce Toa, by obudzić Matoran, zmieniając się w Turaga. Na bezbronnej wyspie, Teridax używał Kraata zakażając Maski, których z kolei użył do kontrolowania Rahi. Używał ich do nękania Matoran i utrzymywania ich w strachu, aby zapobiec ich powrotowi do Metru Nui, żeby Mata Nui mogłyby być budzony. Teridax nękał Matoran przez prawie tysiąc lat, aż Takua, zamaskowany Av-Matoran, znalazł Kamienie Toa, które przyniósł do Kini Nui na Mata Nui. Toa Mata wiedzieli o sytuacji Mata Nui i szybko zebrali Wielkie Maski. Używając Kanohi weszli do Mangai, legowiska Teridaxa. Toa pokonali zarówno Manasy Makuty i Toa Cienia stworzonych przez Teridaxa o wyglądzkie ich samych Gdy Toa Mata zamienili się wrogami. Makuta przybrał postać Matorana i powiedział, że jest tym którego obiecali chronić. Kopaka rozgryzł podstęp, więc Teridax przekształcił się w wirującą masę z części maszyn i macek. Toa Mata udało się przetrwać jego atak i skierować ich ataki żywiołów na wroga. Teridax upadł, bardzo osłabiony. Teridax wysłał sygnał budzący Bohroki. Niszczycielskie maszyny zajęły się czyszczeniem wyspy. Bohrok zostały ostatecznie pokonane i Toa Mata zostali narażeni na działanie Protodermis i stali się Toa Nuva. Specjalny oddział Bohroków o nazwie Bohrok-Kal przebudził się i ukradł Smbole Nuva przez co Toa Nuva stracili swoje moce. Zostali oni szybko pokonani przez zjednoczonych Toa Nuva, ale nie bez trudności. Gdy Bohrok-Kal zostali zatrzymani, wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Maska Światła Gdy Takua odkrył Avohkii, Teridax szybko się o tym dowiedział. Wiedząc o tym, jakie zagrożenie dla niego stwarza Maska, Teridax stworzył trzy Rahkshi, Gurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka, aby znaleźć i zniszczyć Herolda Siódmego Toa i Maskę Swiatła. Trzy Rahkshi zniszczyły Ta-Koro, choć Takua już opuścił wioskę razem z Avohkii. Rahkshi starli się z nimi w Ko-Koro, ale zostały zamrożone w jeziorze lodu z powodu interwencji Kopaki. Makuta następnie wysłał dodatkowe trzy Rahkshi znaleźć Matoran: Vorahk, Kurahk i Turahk. Teridax ukazał się Takule w ciemnym tunelu w Onu-Wahi, demoralizował Matorana i straszył go, by Takua zrezygnował z pogoni. Jednak pomimo najlepszych starań Teridaxa, podczas bitwy o Kanohi Avohkii Takua zrozumiał prawdę o Toa Światła, i założył Maskę na twarz przekształcając się w Takanuvę. Takanuva łatwo zniszczył Rahkshi i zbudował Ussanui ze zbroi. Użył pojazdu, by zejść do legowiska Teridaxa i zmierzył się z Mistrzem Cieni. Teridax zaproponował Toa Światła mecz popularnego wśród Matoran sportu Kolhii, w którym każdy zawodnik próbował trafić przeciwnika jego piłką z Protodermis. Takanuva szybko wygrał mecz, ale nie pokonał Teridaxa do końca. Takanuva próbował zdjąć Kanohi Teridaxa, lecz wróg stawił opór i oboje spadli do pojemnika z Protodermis. Z pojemnika wyszło połączenie ich obu- Takutanuva. On podniósł ogromny kamień przypominający Hau, odsłaniając drzwi małego korytarza, który prowadził do Metru Nui. Ponieważ wszyscy Toa Nuva, Turaga i Matoranie pospiesznie minęli Takutanuvę, a następnie Takutanua uwolnił część jego mocy, aby ożywić Jallera, który zginął w czasie poszukiwania Toa Światła, zabity przez Turakha. Takutanuva osłabił się, a potem został zmiażdżony przez bramę do Metru Nui. Takanuva przeżył spotkanie, ale Teridax pozostawał pod drzwiami, bo jego zbroja została zmiażdżona. Jego Antidermis opuściło kryjówkę. Tymczasem Matoranie sądzili, że Teridax był martwy i wrócili na Metru Nui. Maska Życia W wnętrzu jaskini Mangai, grupa Mrocznych Łowców pod "dowództwem" Hakanna splądrowała tą jaskinię, która kiedyś była polem bitwy między Teridaxem, a Takanuvą. Wziął ze sobą pięć innych Łowców z swojego gatunku: Zaktana, Vezoka, Avaka, Reidaka i Thoka, by się upewnić, czy Teridax nie żyje. Znaleźli zniszczoną zbroję Makuty, która leżała pod gigantyczną bramą, prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Z jego ciała wydostała się zielona esencja, wisząca w powietrzu. Piraka nie wiedzieli, że Makuta nadal żyje, ale Teridax wszczepił do ich umysłów informacje o Masce Życia, a jednocześnie uczynił Zaktana liderem. Gdy Piraka przybyli na Voya Nui, wmawiali Matoranom, że są Toa. Nawet to nie mogło im pomóc dotrzeć do Maski Życia, jednakże, Makuta zostawił w umyśle Zaktana sekret o prawdziwej toższamości i pomysł wybudowania dużego zbiornika. Teridax w formie esencji osadził się w tym zbiorniku i przemienił się w zielono-czarną substancję. Piraka nazwali tą substancję Antidermis. Chociaż w tej formie, Teridax był bezsilny, ponieważ nie mógł się ruszać. Jego moc została wykorzystywana przez Piraka jako Sfera Zamor, która po trafieniu w ofiarę miała takie same działanie jak Zainfekowane Kanohi. Teridax obdarzył jedną osobę zdolnością, która pozwalała jej zbliżyć się do siebie, by wykorzystać Antidermis jako Sfery Zamor, a tą osobą był Zaktan. Teridax czekał wewnątrz Antidermis, aż Piraka zdobędą Maskę Życia. Wiedział, że ona może mu przywrócić dawną formę. Jednak dowiedział się, że Toa Inika dotarli do Komnaty Maski Życia. Czuł, że długo będzie czekał... Jednak szybko stracił swą nową formę. Axonn, strażnik Igniki rozbił Antidermis, przy czym uwolnił znowu Teridaxa w formie esencji. W tym czasie, Ignika spadła w głąb zatoki na Voya Nui i płynęła w kierunku Mahri Nui. Toa Inika ruszyli Korytarzem do Mahri Nui, by zdobyć Ignikę, a Teridax podążał ich tropem. Gdy Matoro użył swej Maski Ducha, by się rozejrzeć, Teridax przejął ciało Toa. Następnie chciał podstępem zmusić Toa do przejścia na stronę Mroku, lecz Hewkii pierwszy zrozumiał, że Teridax przejął ciało Matoro. Zagroził, że zniszczy ciało Matoro i to zmusiło Teridaxa do wycofania się... Maxilos W Otchłani, Makuta przejął ciało Maxilosa, strażnika więzienia. Kiedy Matoro został uwięziony przez Hydraxona w Otchłani, Teridax w formie Maxilosa powiedział Toa Lodu prawdę o sobie. Wydostał na wolność Matoro, ale w innym celu: chciał wykorzystać jego Kanohi, by wskrzesił ciało Toa Tuyet, która miała w sobie część Kamienia Nui. Teridax zmusił Matoro do reanimacji Toa Wody grożąc mu, że go zniszczy. Matoro się zgodził i wskrzesił ciało Toa. Następnie musiał długo utrzymać tą moc, aż Icarax zdobędzie Laskę Artakhi do zreperowania Kamienia Nui, który osadził się na zbroi Tuyet. Udało mu się zdobyć Laskę dzięki Icaraxowi, który ją dostarczył. Nie wiedział jednak, że pojawi się Karzahni, władca swojego królestwa. Karzahni zaatakował, rozbijając ciało Tuyet i pokonując Matoro. Teridax walczył z nim, a jednocześniethumb wkurzył się, bo jego plan został zniszczony. Jednak mimo to, posiadał jeszcze Laskę Artakhi. Wówczas Karzahni użył swojej Maski Alternatywnej Przyszłości, by pokonać go wizją obudzenia Mata Nui. Ta moc sprawiła, że Makuta wrzasnął. Teridaxowi udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i wdarł się do umysłu Karzahni, by pokazać mu prawdę o nim. To spowodowało, że Krzahni oszalał i padł nieprzytomny. Po bitwie Makuta użył mocy Laski, by odtworzyć Kamień Nui. Prawie mu się udało, ale cały plan padł, gdy przybył Brutaka. Podczas walki Brutaka zdobył włócznię i szybko przekazał ją Botarowi, który znikł z nią. Teridax chciał dopaść Brutakę, ale wiadomość o Hydraxonie, który próbował zniszczyć Ignikę, sprawiła, że Makuta postanowił szybko odzyskać Maskę. W trakcie walki z Barraki, zbroja Maxilosa została zniszczona, a esencja Makuty wydostała się. Teridax później opuścił Otchłań, bo wiedział, że Matoro uzdrowił Mata Nui i ruszył z powortem do Metru Nui. Zakończenie Po powrocie na Metru Nui, Teridax podróżował do nieznanego i dobrze strzeżonego miejsca znajdującego się gdzieś pod Koloseum. Dostał się tam przez niedawno powstałe pęknięcia podstawy Koloseum. Ostatecznie osiągnął jego cel. Było nim miejsce, z którego mógł przejąć ciało Mata Nui. Nim duch Mata Nui'ego mógł powrócić do swego ciała, Teridax wniknął i przejął jego ciało. Pozwoliło mu to poczuć, że Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu byli w niebezpieczeństwie na wyspie Artidax. Mówił telepatycznie do Jallera, a następnie sprawił, że Toa zaczął trząść się z bólu. Czekając na Mata Nui ciało, aby obudzić, z Toa Hagah i Miserix przybył w komorze, patrząc na niego. Sekund później Helryx i Keetongu przyszedł poprzez portal tworzony przez przypadkowo Vezon's Olmak i Axonn, a następnie przybył Brutaka używając Brutaka's Olmak. Zdając sobie dlaczego oni tam Teridax unleashed grom energii z jednego z paneli maszyny, wstrząsającego Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, zapobiegając tym samym załogi opuszczania. Po kilku chwilach rozmowy, zabił Zaktan przez Shattering jego świata i powodując u niego eksplodować z nim. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszyny do pokoju, chcąc zabić Teridax. Teridax retaliated poprzez stworzenie silnych złudzenie, które maskowana Miserix od innych i stworzył obraz go na ścianie, a także dokonała Makuta się wierzyć był tylko portret. Teridax następnie zwrócił jego uwagę na Hagah i psychicznie zmienił ich umysły, aby tylko zobaczyć pokój i szczęście, gdzie idą. Po Hagah musiał odstąpić, Teridax teleported Axonn, Brutaka i Keetongu na południe krańcu wszechświata. On zdecydował się zachować Helryx z nim na stałe rady, tak aby mógł podzielić się z nią wszystkie swoje myśli i ambicji. Jakiś czas później, Toa Nuva obudził Mata Nui ciała z Karda Nui i Teridax ostatecznie twierdził dominacji nad nim, a następnie cały Wszechświat Matoran. Szybko skorzystał z uprawnień przez newfound wspomagających Toa pokonując w pozostałej jego Brotherhood. Podczas uroczystości na Metru Nui, Teridax ujawniły się w Toa, Turaga i Matoran na wyspie, zapowiadając, że uzyskane dominacji nad wszechświatem. On także wiąże Mata Nui w duchu do Ignika i wyrzucony go do miejsca, usuwając ich ostatnią nadzieją zbawienia. Wysyłanie do grupy Rahkshi po Toa i Matoran z Metru Nui po roku a następnie swoją uwagę na wyspie Daxia, niszcząc go. Następnie posłał innego oddziału z Rahkshi do zajęcia wyspy Odina i grupy EXO-Toa do pracy w Toa Nuva. Następnie wysyłane większą armię Rahkshi do wykorzystania Artakha. Choć ma potencjał do zdobycia innych światów, Teridax pamięta Mata Nui'ego schwytanego w Masce Życia, więc poleciał poprzez wszechświat i rozważył znalezienie i zniszczenie byłego Wielkiego Ducha. Jednak jego uwaga skierowała się w stonę innego Makuty z alternatywnego wymiaru. Śmierć na Bara Magna Zdolności i moce * Choć dawniej Teridax był biomechaniczny, jak większość istot Bionicle, ewoluował w formę, którą Thok ujął jako "tylko pancerz i energia - żadnych tkanek, nic z tych rzeczy". Makuta potrzebuje pancerza, by utrzymywać tę energię - gdy zostaje zniszczony, wydobywa się w postaci zielono-czarnych obłoków; Makuta jest wówczas osłabiony. Odkąd jego ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone, Makuta egzystuje jako masa energii, lecz zbyt długi czas oczekiwania na nowe ciało może sprawić, że energia się ulotni - dopiero wówczas Makuta umrze. * Najbardziej znaną mocą Makuty jest umiejętność zmiany kształtu, pozwalająca mu zmieniać kształt swojego pancerza zgodnie ze swą wolą lub potrzebą. Jedyny haczyk polega na tym, że gdy zmienia się w coś większego silniejszego, potrzebuje energii i materii z zewnątrz nim się przemieni. Jeśli zaabsorbuje jakąś żywą istotę, jej ciało jest wchłaniane, a umysł i dusza zniszczone, choć nie od razu - Makuta za porażkę w Metru Nui obwinia to, że miał jednocześnie umysły swój,thumb Nidhiki, Krekki i Nivawka, które się kłóciły. ** W którymś momencie padł cytat "I disagreed with something I ate", który jest grą słów - "disagreed" może oznaczać zarówno "nie zgadzać się", jak i "nie służyć" (czemuś), czyli "Nie służy mi to, co zjadłem", ale zarazem "Nie zgadzam się z tym, co zjadłem". * Jako energia Makuta też ma częściową zdolność zmiany kształtu - może przybrać postać energetycznej cieczy, gazu lub nawet ciała stałego (np. kryształu) * Elementarną mocą (żywiołem) Teridaxa jest Cień, zdolność do kontrolowania ciemnej energii w każdej jej postaci. Był on wzmacniany przez Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni - Makuta może napełnić wroga strachem i gniewem, może też miotać strumienie mrocznej energii (w Metru Nui była to Ręka Cieni). Mimo to, ataki elementem Światła są przeciw niemu szczególnie efektywne, gdyż w połączeniu ze światłem Mrok ulega anihilacji (unicestwieniu). * Jak każdy członek Bractwa Makuty, Makuta potrafi tworzyć wężowate robaki Kraata, stanowiące jego esencję. Mogą one zarażać Kanohi i czynić niewolnikiem każdego, kto je nosi. Wystawione na działanie Protodermis Energetycznego, Kraata przeobraża się w zbroję Rahkshi, z innym Kraata jako kontrolerem. * Pancerz Makuty jest niezwykle mocny. Jest tylko pięć rzeczy które mogą go przebić: zęby Pridaka, Trój - Szpony Ehleka, brama między Mangaią i Metru Nui, promienie z oczu The Shadowed One i Moce Czasu Voporaka. Poza tym, może to zrobićkażde narzędzie z Protostali. * Jako energia, Makuta może kontrolować tylko zdolności związane z umysłem, jak Telepatia lub Iluzja (ale nie Telekineza); aby używać pozostałych, potrzebuje ciała. Znane formy * W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, pokazywał się Toa i Matoranom w wielu różnych formach. Oto one (porządek chronologiczny legend): Pojawienie thumb|Teridax w filmie Legendy Metru Nui *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Legendy BIONICLE 6: Miasto Zaginionych'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 20: Walka w Powietrzu'' (Zamaskowany jako Dume) *''Komiks 21: Sny Ciemności'' (W wizji Vakamy) *''Przygody BIONICLE 4: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''Komiks 22.5'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku thumb|175px'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 9: W sieci Mroku'' *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Podróż Toa'' *''Komiks 3: Triumf Toa'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Komiks 12: Absolutna Potęga'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Podróż po Maski'' (W wspomnieniach) *''Komiks 13: Najazd Rahkshi!'' *''Komiks 14: Ostatni -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła "Wersja nowel"'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 4: Pamięć Zła'' (Jako Antidermis)thumb|Teridax w formie Ultimate Dume *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 1: Czy wszechświat zginie?'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Komiks 5: W końcowej walce'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Inferno'' (Jako Antidermis) *''Legendy BIONICLE 7: Więźniowie Otchłani'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 9: Bitwa w Głębinach!'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jako Maxilos) *''W Ciemności'' (Jako Maxilos) *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Komiks 12: Królestwo strachu'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Jako Maxilos) *''Legendy BIONICLE 9: Mrok na Niebie'' *''Komiks 12.5'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 10: Bagna Cienii'' (Jedynie wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Mroczne Odbicie'' (W Lustrzanym Wymiarze) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem)thumb|236px *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' (Wspomniany) *''Mieszkańcy Mroku'' *''Komiks 15: Mata Nui Powstaje!'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Legendy BIONICLE 11: Ostateczna Bitwa'' (Jako Mata Nui) *''Animacja Ostatecznej Bitwy'' (W kontrolowaniu Mata Nui) *''Oficjalny Przewodnik po świecie BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Bestie Rahi'' (Wspomniany)thumb|240px *''Przewodnik Makuty po Wszechświecie'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' (bez podanego Imienia) Zobacz Też *Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) *Galeria: Teridax Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Teridaxa (Formy Mrocznego Tytana) na LEGO.com Category:Voya Nui Category:Mahri Nui Category:Alternatywne Modele Category:Martwe Postacie Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Martwi Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Characters